Cartas de Amor Traicionado
by Mrs. P and C
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan nació un día 13 de Septiembre, el mismo día que su madre murió, su padre no soporto la tristeza y dos semanas mas tarde se dio un tiro con su pistola en el pecho. Asi de tragica comenzo la vida de la pequeña.ONE SHOT.


**Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**La historia esta basada en el cuento **_**"Cartas de Amor Traicionado"**_** que se encuentra en el libro **_**"Cuentos de Eva Luna"**_** de **_**Isabel Allende**_**. **

**.**

**.**

**Cartas de Amor Traicionado.**

.

Isabella Marie Swan nació un día 13 de Septiembre, el mismo día que su madre murió de una fiebre delirante cuando ella nació, su padre no soporto la situación y dos semanas mas tarde se dio un tiro con su pistola en el pecho, agonizando así varios días con el nombre de su esposa en los labios hasta que murió. Así de trágica empezó la vida de la pequeña Bella.

El tío de Bella, - hermano de su padre- Phil, se encargo de administrar la hacienda de la familia y dispuso del destino de la pequeña huérfana como creyó correcto. Hasta los 6 años Bella estuvo al completo cuidado de su nana y después, apenas tuvo edad para estudiar la mandaron a un internado religioso en otro estado, a unas cuantas horas de la hacienda, donde permaneció los 12 años siguientes.

Era muy buena alumna y amaba la disciplina, el edificio antiguo que era el convento con todo y su capilla de arquitectura antigua le fascinaba, le agradaba contemplar todas las formas de piedra y disfrutaba del aroma a cera y sirios que flotaba en el ambiente. Nunca le había atraído el bullicio de las otras alumnas, prefería la soledad no le gustaba llamar la atención y por la misma razón cada vez que lograba burlar la seguridad de las monjas se escabullía al desván, entre estatuas decapitadas y muebles rotos, llevándose libros tomados de la biblioteca para contarse cuentos a si misma. En esos momentos robados se sumergía en el silencio con la sensación de abandonarse a un pecado.

Cada seis meses recibía una breve nota de su tío Phil, recomendándole que se portara bien y honrara la memoria de sus padres, quienes estarían muy orgullosos que su única hija entrara de novicia al convento. Pero Bella le hizo saber que no estaba dispuesta a eso, ella aspiraba a más y por ello mantuvo su postura firme ante su primera insinuación. Sospechaba que sus acciones estaban motivadas por la codicia del dinero y las tierras más que por lealtad familiar. Nada proveniente de él le parecía digno de confianza, en algún resquicio se encontraba la trampa.

Cuando Bella cumplió 17 años, su tío fue a visitarla al colegio por primera vez. La Madre Superiora llamó a la muchacha a su oficina y tuvo que presentarlos, porque ambos habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se habían visto y no se reconocieron. Bella ya no era esa pequeña niña con pecas que jugaba en los jardines de la hacienda, ahora había adquirido curvas, su cabello castaño había crecido cayendo en ondas hasta casi llegar a su cintura, incluso su mirada había cambiado, sus ojos chocolate ya no tenían ese brillo infantil. En cambio su tío, se veía más viejo incluso más gordo y con algunas canas en su cabello castaño.

-Veo que las Hermanas han cuidado bien de ti, Bella- comentó el tío revolviendo su taza de chocolate- te ves sana y hasta bonita. En mi última carta te notifique que a partir de la fecha de este cumpleaños recibirías una suma mensual para tus gastos, tal como lo estipulo mi hermano.

-Cuánto?

-Cien pesos.

-Es todo lo que dejaron mis padres?

-No, claro que no. Ya sabes que la hacienda te pertenece, pero todos esos asuntos no son tarea para una joven mujer. Por el momento te haré llegar una mensualidad cada año, hasta la mayoría de edad. Luego veremos.

-Veremos qué, tío?- cuestionó a la defensiva la joven.

-Veremos lo que mas te conviene.

-Cuales son mis alternativas?

-Siempre necesitaras a un hombre que administre el campo niña. Yo lo he hecho todos estos años y aunque no ha sido tarea fácil lo he manejado, porque es mi obligación, se lo prometí a mi hermano en su última hora y estoy dispuesto a seguir haciéndolo por ti.

-No deberá hacerlo por mucho tiempo mas, tío. Cuando me case me haré cargo de mis tierras.- contesto iracunda.

-Cuando se case, dijo la chiquilla? Dígame Madre, es que tiene algún pretendiente?- inquirió Phil.

-Como se le ocurre señor Swan! Cuidamos mucho a las niñas. Es solo una manera de hablar, que cosas dice esta muchacha!- respondió la madre nerviosa.

Bella se puso de pie, se acomodo el uniforme, hizo una breve reverencia mas bien burlona y salio. La Madre Superiora le sirvió más chocolate al caballero.

-Ella es la única alumna que nunca sale de vacaciones y a quien jamás le han mandado un regalo de navidad.- dijo la monja en tono seco.

-Yo no soy un hombre de mimos, pero le aseguro que estimo mucho a mi sobrina y he cuidado sus intereses como un padre. Pero tiene usted razón, Bella necesita mas cariño, las mujeres son sentimentales.

Antes de 30 días el tío volvió al convento, solo para notificarle a la Madre Superiora que su propio hijo deseaba mantener correspondencia con Bella y rogarle que le hiciera llegar las cartas para fortalecer el lazo familiar.

Las cartas comenzaron a llegar regularmente. Sencillo papel blanco, tinta negra, escritura de trazos grandes y precisos. Algunas hablaban de la vida en la haciendo y sus alrededores, de las estaciones y los animales, otras de poetas ya muertos y de los pensamientos que escribieron. A veces el sobre incluía un libro o un dibujo hecho por el mismo, según aseguraban las cartas. Bella se propuso no leerlas, fiel del peligro que provenía de los planes de su tío, pero siendo ella una lectora tan asidua y acabando con los libros de la biblioteca del convento, no había mas que hacer y se aburría, las cartas suponían la única posibilidad de volar. Se escondía en el desván, para releer con avidez las notas enviadas por su primo hasta conocer de memoria la inclinación de las letras y la textura del papel. Al principio no las contestaba, pero al poco tiempo no pudo dejar de hacerlo. Intercambiar esas notas con su primo era cada vez mas agradable, sus gustos eran afines, creció la intimidad entre los dos y pronto se pusieron desacuerdo en un código secreto con el cual empezaron a hablar de amor.

Bella no recordaba haber visto jamás a ese primo llamado Mike, porque cuando ella vivía en casa de su tío el se encontraba en un internado también en otro estado. Estaba segura que debía ser un hombre feo, talvez enfermo o contrahecho, le parecía imposible que un hombre con aquella sensibilidad e inteligencia que imprimía en cada palabra escrita proviniera de un aspecto atrayente. En su mente trataba de dibujarse el aspecto de su primo: rechoncho como su padre, con la cara marcada por la viruela, cojo y medio calvo. Mientas mas defectos le agregaba mas se inclinaba a amarlo.

La correspondencia entre Bella y Mike duro 2 años, al cabo de los cuales la muchacha tenia una caja de sombrero llena de sobres y el alma definitivamente entregada. Si por su mente paso la idea de que aquella relación podía ser plan de su tío para que Mike se quedara con todo lo que ella había heredado de su padre, desecho la idea de inmediato avergonzándose de su propia mezquindad. El día que cumplió 19 años, la Madre Superiora le llamo alegando que tenia una visita, enseguida adivino de quien se trataba y estuvo a punto de echarse a correr asustada por la perspectiva de conocer por fin al hombre que se había imaginado tantas veces. Cuando entro en la sala, necesito varios minutos para recomponerse de la desilusión.

Frente a ella no se encontraba ese tipo calvo y cojo que ella pensaba y había aprendido a amar, Mike era guapo, de rostro simpático, de cabellos claros casi rubios, rasgos regulares y boca infantil, ojos claros de pestañas largas pero vacíos de expresión. De aspecto infantil e incluso bobalicon. Bella se repuso del impacto y decidió que si estaba dispuesta a amar a un jorobado, con mayor razón podía querer a este hombre que se presentaba ante ella besándole la mejilla y dejando un rastro de lavanda en la nariz.

…

…

Desde el primer día de casada Bella detesto a Mike Swan. Cuando la tomo sin ninguna de concesión ni delicadeza entre las sabanas, sin ninguna consideración hacia ella, Bella supo que se había enamorado de un fantasma y que nunca podría trasladar esa pasión imaginaria a la realidad de su matrimonio. Combatió sus sentimientos desde la raíz, dejándolos a un lado e ignorándolos, pero cunado le fue imposible, fue al mismo fondo de su alma para arrancárselos. Mike era gentil y hasta divertido a veces, no le exigía gran cosa y nunca trato de modificar su conducta. Ella admitía que con un poco de esfuerzo podía encontrar en esa relación un poco de felicidad, al menos la misma que le hubiera ofrecido el ser monja. No tenía motivos precisos para sentir repulsión por el tipo al que creyó amar por dos años y no lograba poner en palabras sus emociones hacia él, aun de haber podido no tenia a nadie a quien contárselo. Se sentía engañada por no poder conciliar la imagen de aquel amante con la de su marido de carne y hueso. Mike nunca mencionaba el tema de las cartas cuando ella lo sacaba a flote y aunque ella insistiera siempre le callaba la boca con un beso o con alguna observación de lo inadecuado de ese romanticismo adolescente a su vida de casados, para él, la confianza , el respeto, los intereses en comunes y el futuro familiar eran mucho más importantes.

No había entre los dos una verdadera intimidad, durante el día los dos cumplían con su obligaciones cada quien por su lado y por la noches se encontraban en la cama con almohadas de pluma, en la que Bella sentía ahogarse. A veces el la tomaba, ella tensa e inmóvil y él con la inquietud de quien cumple un una exigencia del cuerpo porque no puede evitarlo. Mike se dormía de inmediato, Bella se quedaba despierta con la vista clavada en el techo, pensando en el engaño que era su vida y con la protesta atravesada en la garganta.

Bella intento por todos los medios vencer ese rechazo que sentía por su marido, rezaba para que esa repugnancia fuera pasajera, pero pasaron los meses y en vez del alivio esperado, creció la animosidad para darle paso al odio. Una noche se sorprendió soñando con un hombre horrible acariciando sus cabellos con sus dedos llenos de tinta negra.

Los esposos Swan vivían en la propiedad adquirida por el padre de Bella, legalmente Mike era el administrador de la hacienda, pero su padre Phil quien cumplía ese papel, a Mike le aburrían todos los asuntos del campo. Cuando padre e hijo se reunían en la biblioteca a charlar y tomar una copa de coñac, Bella escuchaba como su tío hablaba sobre la hacienda, unas pocas veces Bella intervino para dar su opinión y su marido y tío la escucharon con aparente atención, le decían que tendrían en cuanta sus ideas, pero luego actuaban a su conveniencia. A veces Bella cabalgaba en los alrededores de la propiedad, deseando haber sido hombre.

El nacimiento de un hijo no mejoro en nada los sentimientos de Bella por su marido, durante los meses de gestación se acrecentó su actitud retraída, pero Mike no desespero y lo atribuyo a su estado. Después de dar a luz, ella se instalo en una habitación a parte solo para su hijo y ella y cerraba la puerta con llave.

Cuando el niño cumplió un año y la madre seguía cerrando la puerta para que el marido no entrara y evito a toda costa quedarse a solas con él, este se impaciento y decidió que era hora de exigir un trato mas considerado, le advirtió a su mujer que si no cambiaba su actitud, tiraría la puerta a balazos. Bella nunca lo había visto tan violento y con miedo, obedeció sin exigencias.

En los siete años siguientes, la tensión entre ellos creció a sobre manera al punto de convertirse en enemigos solapados. Los dos eran personas de buenos modales y en frente de la demás gente se trataban con cortesía, a veces exagerada. El niño era el único que sospechaba la hostilidad entre sus padres y algunas noches se despertaba llorando y con la cama mojada.

Bella se cubrió en una coraza de silencio y parecía secarse por dentro, en cambio Mike cada día se volvió mas frívolo, bebía demasiado y a veces se perdía por días en múltiples travesuras. Después cuando dejo de disimular su hábitos de disipación, Bella encontró una razón mas para alejarse de él. Mike perdió todo interés en los asuntos del campo y Bella lo sustituyo, feliz por su nueva posición. Ella discutía las decisiones con su tío, mientras su marido se hundía en largas siestas, de las que resucitaba al anochecer, mojado en sudor y con el estomago revuelto, pero eso no le impedía salir a una nueva juerga con sus amigos.

Bella se enseño a su hijo los rudimentos de la escritura la aritmética y lo introdujo en el gusto por la literatura. Cuando el niño cumplió siete años, Mike decidió que era hora de darle una educación más en forma y alejarlo de los mimos de su madre, mandándolo a un internado, pero Bella se le puso en frente con toda la determinación, que tuvo que aceptar una solución menos drástica. Se lo llevo a la escuela del pueblo, donde permanecía interno de lunes a viernes, pero los sábados por la mañana iba el coche por él para traerlo de vuelta a casa hasta el domingo. La primera semana Bella busco en su hijo cualquier signo de ansiedad o incomodidad, para retenerlo a su lado, pero no encontró nada. El pequeño parecía entusiasmado, le contaba sobre su maestro, sus compañeros con tanta alegría y naturalidad, que parecía haber nacido entre ellos. También dejo de orinarse en la cama.

A los tres meses, Bella recibió la boleta de calificaciones y una nota de su profesor felicitándolo por las buenas notas y su buen rendimiento. Bella la leyó temblando, casi se le desbordaban las lagrimas de la emoción y sonrío como no los hacia en mucho tiempo. Abrazo a su hijo conmovida, interrogándolo con cada detalle, como eran los dormitorios, que le daban de comer, como eran sus compañero, como era su maestro. Pareció mucho mas tranquila y no hablo nunca más de sacarlo de la escuela. Su humor pareció cambiar, Bella se encontraba mas animada y cada vez que su hijo traía nuevas notas –siempre excelentes- se emocionaba como en la primera y le retribuía con tarros llenos de mermelada y golosinas para toda la clase. Trataba de no pensar, que esa solución solo duraría hasta la educación primaria y que después tendría que irse a un colegio en otro estado y ella solo podría verlo durante vacaciones.

En una noche de fiesta en el pueblo, Mike Swan, que había bebido demasiado, se puso a dar piruetas en caballo ajeno, solo para demostrar sus dotes como jinete. El caballo lo lanzo al suelo y de una patada le reventó los testículos. Nueve días después Swan murió aullando en el hospital local, con la esperanza de salvarlo de la infección. Su mujer se encontraba a su lado, llorando por el amor que nunca le pudo brindar y agradecida porque ya no tendría que seguir rezando para que se muriera.

Antes de llevas el cuerpo de su marido en un féretro al panteón, Bella se compro un vestido blanco y lo metió al fondo de su armario. Se vistió de luto en el funeral, con la cara cubierta por un velo de viuda para que nadie viera la expresión de sus ojos, de la mano de su hijo con traje negro también. Al finalizar la ceremonia su tío se le acerco, a pesar de sus setenta años bien gastados, aun se mantenía entero. Le propuso cederle las tierras.

-Así podrás irte de aquí con tu hijo y olvidarte de todas las penas pasadas, porque a mi no se me escapa que nunca fuiste feliz con mi pobre hijo.- le dijo.

-Tiene usted mucha razón tío, Mike me engaño desde el inicio.

-Hija, él siempre fue muy respetuoso contigo, Mike fue un buen marido. Todos los hombres tienen pequeñas aventuras, pero no tienen mayor importancia.

-No me refiero a eso, sino a un engaño irremediable.- dijo Bella con voz dolida, pero conteniéndose al máximo.

-No quiero saber de que se trata.- dijo el viejo negando con la cabeza.- pero aun así creo que el niño y tu estarían mejor en otro lado, no les faltará nada. Yo me puedo encargar de la hacienda, estoy viejo pero no acabado.

-Me quedare aquí y mi hijo se quedara también, porque tiene que ayudarme. La única diferencia será que tomare mis propias decisiones sin consultar a nadie, las tierras serán mías y solo mías, como debería de haber sido desde hace mucho. Adiós tío Phil.

Se dio la vuelta y el viejo se quedo pasmado con la boca abierta, pero sin poder replicar nada.

En las primeras semanas Bella se encargo de organizar su nueva vida, primero quemo las sabanas que había compartido con su marido, enseguida se puso al día con todos los asuntos de finanzas de la hacienda y apenas tuvo una noción de todo contrato a un capataz que cumpliera sus ordenes sin hacer preguntas.

Cuando sintió que tenía todo bajo control, busco su vestido blanco al fondo del ropero, lo plancho, se lo puso y se arreglo con esmero. Pidió el coche y se fue con una gran sonrisa a la escuela de su hijo, llevando con ella una vieja caja de sombreros.

Bella, espero en el patio de la escuela hasta que la campana anunciara que comenzaba el recreo, cuando así fue, los niños salieron de sus aulas, entre ellos su hijo que en cuanto la miro, su rostro denotaba total sorpresa. Se acerco con cautela, pero se tranquilizo al ver la gran sonrisa que tenia su madre y lo hermosa que se veía con su vestido blanco.

-Llévame a tu salón, quiero conocer a tu maestro.- le ordeno tomándolo de la mano.

En la puerta Bella le indico que se fuera a disfrutar del recreo, lo que tenia que hablar con su maestro era privado, así entró sola. Era un aula grande con grandes techos, mapas y monografías pegadas en las paredes. Tenía el mismo olor a encierro y sudor que habían marcado su infancia.

Al fondo había un gran escritorio, tras de él se encontraba un hombre de cabellos cobrizos, el hombre levanto la vista al sentir su presencia sorprendido, ella pudo vislumbrarlo mejor, frente a ella se encontraba un hombre muy guapo y de semblante simpático. Rasgos finos, ojos verdes con grandes pestañas. Era muy guapo, pero esta vez no se sentía como la vez anterior, estaba segura de quien era. El hombre se levanto y Bella recorrió el pasillo entre dos filas de pupitres.

-Soy madre de Charlie Swan, Bella Swan.- se presento no ocurriéndosele decir algo mejor.

-Buenas tardes señora, Edward Cullen.- le ofreció la mano a modo de saludo y en cuanto sus manos hicieron contacto miles de sensaciones se arremolinaron en el estomago de ambos, Edward se quedo embrujado en los ojos chocolates de la hermosa mujer que tenia frente a él.- aprovecho para agradecerle por todos los deliciosos dulces y frutas que nos ha enviado.- agregó saliendo de su ensoñación.

-Dejemos eso, no vine para cortesías. Vine a pedirle cuentas.- dijo Bella colocando la caja de sombreros firmemente frente a él.

-Que es esto?- cuestionó él extrañado.

Ella abrió la caja y saco las cartas de amor que había guardado desde hace tiempo. Por un largo instante Edward paseo las vista sobre el cerro de cartas.

-Usted me debe once años de mi vida- murmuro Bella.

-Como supo que yo las escribí?- balbuceo él cuando pudo sacar la voz que se le había atascado en alguna parte.

-El mismo día de mi matrimonio me di cuanta que mi marido no pudo haber escrito estas cartas. Luego cuando mi hijo llevo su nota me di cuanta de inmediato por su caligrafía. Y ahora que lo estoy mirando, no me cabe la menor duda, porque yo a usted lo he visto en mis sueños desde que tengo diecisiete años. Pero dígame porque lo hizo?

-Mike Swan era mi amigo y un día me pidió que escribiera una carta para su prima, no me pareció que hubiera nada malo. Así fue con la segunda y la tercera; luego usted me contesto, ya no pude retroceder. Esos dos años fueron los mejores de mi vida, los únicos en donde he esperado algo. Esperaba el correo.

-Ajá.- dijo ella simplemente un poco enfurruñada.

-Podrá usted perdonarme?- inquirió el preocupado y deseando que lo hiciera.

-Para empezar deja de llamarme de usted, - el asintió, la expresión de Bella cambio y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.- y bueno de ti depende.- agregó ruborizándose y bajando la mirada.

Edward sonrío, tomo su chamarra que estaba en el respaldo de la silla, se coloco al lado de Bella y le ofreció su brazo, ella con una sonrisa aun mayo lo tomo. Los dos salieron al bullicio del patio, donde aun no se había puesto el sol.

* * *

**Hola::**

**Bueno este es un One Shoot, que esta basado, como mencione arriba en el cuento **_**"Cartas de amor traicionado"**_** que esta en el libro **_**"Cuentos de Eva Luna" **_**de **_**Isabel Allende.**_** Un libro totalmente recomendable, esta es de mis historias favoritas del libro, me pareció súper linda, aun después de lo que tuvo que pasar la protagonista, así que se me ocurrió adaptarla, espero les guste.**

**Bueno me despido, deseándoles lo mejor para este año que esta comenzando, Qidence, saludos.**

**Chaoo…**


End file.
